


Charlie’s Weekend

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV), Late Night (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Bi-curious Charlie, Cock Cages, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Will Graham, Face Slapping, Frottage, Glory Holes, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Let’s pretend we’re in a world where STDs don’t exist k thanks, Light consensual dubcon, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Heterosexual sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Slave, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, blindfolding, charlie is a whiny bitch, get rekt, ice cube play, never been with a man before, polyamory?, role play, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Charlie Fain wants to be dominated. Badly. Hannibal and Will come across his profile and decide they want him to be theirs for the weekend.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Charlie Fain, Will Graham/Charlie Fain, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Charlie Fain
Comments: 46
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really nasty and rough, please don’t judge me too harshly. 
> 
> There was only one Charlie Fain fic out there and I needed to remedy that immediately.
> 
> READ THE TAGS, READ THE TAGS, READ THE TAGS

“Who said you could fucking touch yourself?” Will said, walking into the basement and turning the light on to check on he and Hannibal’s captive man.

They had met him online. His profile had said he was a bi-curious top who wanted to know what it finally felt like to be dominated by a man.

Or in their case, men.

“He looks a bit like you,” Hannibal said, nuzzling Will’s neck as they looked through the man’s profile. Pictures of Charlie working out, gym selfies, a selfie of him holding his cut cock from a downward angle, a picture of him bent over his bed, cheeks spread showing off his hole lightly peppered with hair, were all proudly displayed on his profile, giving Hannibal and Will a clear look at what the man had to offer them. 

He listed his hard limits as well as the things he was craving. He wanted to be used and told what to do. Bossed around and made to beg. 

“A bit older, shorter hair. I can kinda see it.”

“Send him a message,” Hannibal urged.

So Will did, and Charlie agreed to be theirs for the weekend. He would be flying in from New York to Baltimore. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Charlie had been put up in he and Hannibal’s basement, to sleep on a mattress in the corner. When he wasn’t joining the men for meals he was kept down there until he was needed. He had been specifically instructed not to touch himself.

“Who said you could fucking touch yourself?” Will said walking up to Charlie and tugging back on his short hair, bending to get on his level. “Huh?” He raised his voice.

Charlie whimpered, his cock was wet and leaking against the mattress and his briefs. He wore only a t-shirt and a pair of thin grey underwear. He had been rubbing off against one of his pillows through the fabric when Will had walked in unexpectedly. 

“I’m sorry,” his voice was shaking, tears already beginning to spill. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Hannibal, get down here,” Will shouted for his partner.

Hannibal skipped down the steps and saw Will’s hand on the man, his digits clutched tight in their captive’s hair. He bit his lip at the sight. He loved when Will got rough, with himself and with others. He let out a deep shaky breath.

“What was he doing?”

“Fucking rubbing off.” He lay a hard unrelenting smack against Charlie’s ass causing the man to rut forward with a whine. “Turn over! Show him what you did.”

Charlie turned and showed his cock hard and leaking through his lined briefs, framing his bulge beautifully. 

“I’m sorry, Sirs.”

Will smacked his face. “Louder.”

“I’m sorry!”

“You will be.”

Hannibal was enraptured watching their little game. Charlie had a safe word, though with the flushed pink of his cheeks, they both doubted he would use it. This was what he had said again and again that he wanted.

“What are you going to do?” Charlie said with a trembling lower lip. He looked at Will and then at Hannibal.

“You want to touch yourself? Fucking touch yourself.”

Charlie hesitated. Was this a test?

“Go on,” Will shoved Charlie’s shoulder. “Show us what you do at home alone when you fantasize about being ruined.”

Charlie didn’t move. Will was impatient, gritting his teeth and yanking the man to the side leaving another hard slap on his thigh.

“Ow, fuck,” Charlie cried.

“We’re waiting.”

Hannibal was standing idly by, stroking himself through his slacks, unashamed to find it all so hot.

Charlie rolled over and grabbed his pillow and settled over it, before beginning to rut forward against it for the men to watch. He sighed and keened gripping the sheets around him as he did so.

Will yanked the man’s briefs down and spanked him a few more times. Charlie’s skin reddened at the impact before he was trying to twitch away from the barrage of hits lackadaisically, not really trying to escape. Not really wanting to go anywhere. “Please,” he pleaded. “Please, harder.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.”

Will pulled back, yanking the man’s hair again and maneuvering him over until he was eye level with his crotch. He wasted no time in pushing his own pants down and encircling his cock, tapping it against Charlie’s quivering lips.

“Give it a lick,” Will snarled. “Show me how appreciative you are to be used like this. Finally getting your dirty little fucking wish.”

Charlie had never gone down on a man before. But he had touched himself to the idea many times. He’d watched a lot of porn on the subject. Straight men sucking cock. It got him off every time. He hesitated for a second too long and Will slapped him across the face again. The hit made Charlie’s cock throb harder, a heavy pulsing in his briefs. 

He wished Will would hit him even harder.

He tentatively opened his mouth to lave at Will’s hard leaking tip.

“Look up at me,” Will tugged back on Charlie’s short hair with difficulty, directing him. Charlie obeyed, continuing to taste and explore Will’s tip. His eyes spilling with tears. This was everything he had ever wanted.

“Fucking pathetic. Isn’t that what you are?”

Charlie nodded in agreement.

“Say it.”

“I’m fucking pathetic.”

Will chuckled. “Good.”

Will looked up at Hannibal. “Feed him, babe.”

Hannibal had fished his cock out from between the zipper of his slacks moments before. His uncut cock full and hard. Will could sense Hannibal was already close, the hitch in Hannibal’s breath always was a clear indication of that.

Hannibal joined Will on his knees and stroked himself, lacing his fingers with Will’s in Charlie’s hair. He bucked forward and painted Charlie’s tongue and lips with his hot come.

He groaned, setting Will off, whose hips also jolted forward. They together maneuvered Charlie’s head to suck on and clean them up while the two men kissed, Charlie was busy tasting their mixed release in his mouth and grimacing at the taste but moaning at the act. He was painfully hard himself, craving friction. 

He waited patiently for Will and Hannibal to finish kissing, continuing to leave little licks on both of them, alternating between the two. Feeling filthy and ashamed, his cheeks burning. 

Will finally turned away from Hannibal to look down at Charlie again. “Make yourself come,” he commanded, his voice coming out harsh again. “Now. On your fucking knees.”

Charlie leant back and shoved his briefs down, encircling himself and beginning to pump his cock. Will and Hannibal chuckled, laughing at the man while he jerked himself to a climax. They whispered to one another how pathetic he looked. Touching himself to the taste of their joint release. Charlie licked his lips, savoring the men while twisted his hand, teasingly pumping and petting at the head with his thumb on each upstroke. 

Charlie’s thighs were shaking, listening to their jeers, his whines wavering.

“Catch it in your hand,” Will said. “And don’t you spill a fucking drop.”

Charlie held his hand in front of himself coming in spurts into it. His hips snapping forward. He closed his eyes squeezing himself into the curved palm of hand.

“Look what you made,” Will cooed, leaving Hannibal for a moment to knee over to the man with a chuckle. “I want you to eat it.”

“W-what?” Charlie said.

“You wanted to touch yourself without fucking permission. You wanted to make that. Fucking eat it.”

Charlie pouted but lifted his hand to his mouth and began licking his own release away from it, wincing at the taste. The humiliation of it, the shame causing him blush. He wanted to disappear, but at the same time he had never been more aroused. 

“Nice and clean, that’s it,” Will said running his fingertips over Charlie’s muscular stomach making their captive twitch. “That’s it.”

When he was finished Will slapped him across the face again, hard and unexpected. “Now don’t fucking touch yourself without our permission again. Got it?”

Charlie nodded. His face soaking wet with tears. “Yes, Sir.”

“Sirs,” Will corrected.

Charlie nodded again turning to Hannibal and back to Will.

“Yes, Sirs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just want y’all to be safe. In this chapter Charlie says “no” when he’s getting his cock cage put on but he doesn’t actually mean it. That is where the light consensual dubcon tag comes from. Please read safely.

“W-where are we going?” Charlie said from the backseat. He was blindfolded and his wrists were tied together with a red rope. He knew better than to ask questions or speak when he wasn’t spoken to, but he loved being defiant, knowing he would be punished.

“Excuse me?” Will said from the passenger’s seat. He turned to Hannibal. “Did he just ask me a question?”

“I believe he did, Darling.” Hannibal kept his eyes on the road.

“He’ll come to regret that,” Will said under his breath before addressing Charlie again. “Speak up. If you’re going to speak at all.”

“Sir…Sirs…where are we going?”

“That’s why you’re fucking blindfolded isn’t it? Why would we tell you where we are going?”

“I’m just…”

“Speak when you’re spoken to,” Will ended the conversation swiftly.

* * *

“No,” Charlie whined. “Please.”

Hannibal shushed the crying man, moving the man’s sweat damp hair back from his eyes. He was much more gentle with Charlie than Will was. While Will was much more cruel and degrading, Hannibal messed with him psychologically, under the surface toying.

Although Charlie said the word ‘No’ he never ever meant it. It was all just a play. The word was fun, and hot. His safe word was the true denial.

“I promised Will I‘ll have this on you before he returns home from the store. Stay still, please.”

Charlie crossed his legs trying to deny Hannibal access to his cock. Hannibal sighed before leaving a hard smack against the man’s leg for the first time. Charlie cried out. Hannibal hit much harder than Will. Something about the way he held his wrist. Like a cobra striking the flesh. “Stay still. Or you can go home. You want to fly back to New York? Before we can really play?”

Charlie shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Open your legs,” Hannibal said.

Charlie obeyed. His cock was barely hard, which was perfect for what Hannibal needed. He held up the male chastity cage and locked it onto Charlie quickly. Hannibal put the necklace containing the key around his neck for save keeping. “You won’t touch yourself or come or get hard without our permission from now on. Got it?”

Charlie was crying again. He nodded silently, a deep mewl escaped his lips.

* * *

Charlie shifted in the back seat, the metal of the chastity was cold against his skin. He pouted, filled to the brim with questions for the men but he knew he had to stay quiet. If he made them too angry he would be sent back to New York and their weekend would be cut short. He needed to play on the line of punishment without going too far.

“Get out,” Will said, taking Charlie’s arm. He had opened the back seat door and grabbed Charlie’s bicep, unbuckling the man’s seatbelt and yanking him.

It was dark out, that much Charlie could tell. There was no sun streaming through the blindfold. But then again the fold wasn’t cheaply made. It could easily have been broad daylight and he wouldn’t have known the difference. Will kept his hand on Charlie’s arm as he wheeled him where he was needed. Charlie could hear the crunch of gravel under their feet as well as Hannibal’s presence walking behind them.

Will opened a door and told Charlie to step up. It was cold in the room.

“Get on your knees.”

Charlie dropped down, his knees were padded under the velvet carpet. His wrists still tied together fell right above his knees. “Good.”

Charlie’s stomach did a flip at the praise. It was so rare to hear Will complimenting him.

He felt Will’s presence leave for a moment and heard a button being pressed on the wall along with Will and Hannibal snickering about something Charlie couldn’t make out.

He wanted to ask again what was happening. But he kept silent. He belonged to his Sirs and would do whatever they required.

“Scoot up a little,” Will nudged the small of Charlie’s back with his shoe. Charlie obeyed, sliding forward on the velvet until his knees were bumping into a wall.

Charlie heard a faint rumble about. His heart was pounding in his ears. He had an idea of where he was but he wasn’t sure. His cock throbbed with anticipation, stopped by the chastity cage from getting erect.

“Open your mouth and lean forward,” Will was at his side and rubbing his back.

Charlie did just so before his nose was bumping against flesh. “Suck on him,” Will said. “Like the little come slut you are.”

Charlie let out a shaky exhaling breath. He was at a glory hole. He had watched hours of porn just like it. Fantasized about being forced to suck stranger’s cocks. He did just as Will had commanded and latched immediately to the stranger’s cock in front of him sucking and laving shallow on the tip. He was a novice at giving head and kept to what he was comfortable with.

“Try taking him deeper,” Charlie heard Hannibal say from the other side of him, rubbing on the top of his thigh. “Relax your throat.”

Charlie tried but the cock was thick and heavy. It fell out of his mouth. He wished he had access to his hands but they were still tied tight with rope. He had to bend to lick desperately at the tip to bring the heavy cock back up to suck on.

The man on the other side of the wall pounded with his fist against the barrier with a groan. “Fuck. Hot little mouth you have.”

Charlie’s cheeks burned.

His locked cock leaked against the front of his briefs.

“Try again,” Will said, shifting to move behind Charlie and began tugging his pants down.

“What are you…” He started to turn to address him.

Will gripped Charlie’s hair and forced him back to the cock in front of him. “Service him. Now. Don’t take that fucking cock out of your mouth until we tell you to, or he comes.”

“Yes, Sir.” A tear streamed down from the blindfold to Charlie’s chin.

Charlie went back to lifting the cock with his tongue and trying to take it deep again but his gag reflex wasn’t allowing him to go as far as he wanted. He wanted to please his Sirs. Wanted to show them how good he could be for them and for any man. Wanted to be the perfect little whore for them.

Will tugged Charlie’s pants down and pushed his back forward into a more of a bending position. Will spread Charlie’s cheeks. Charlie tried focusing on the cock in his mouth but was mortified at what Will was doing behind him. He had never touched that part of his body before, never had it touched by anyone else. But had always wanted to. Always.

Will turned to Hannibal with a deep chuckle. “Look at this,” he circled the pad of his thumb over Charlie’s pink hole. Charlie’s hips moved in a slow circle from the stimulation. “Pretty, huh? All ours. Gunna teach him how to use it.”

Hannibal nodded in agreement, a smirk on his face.

The man Charlie was sucking on pounded the wall again, coming hard. Charlie tried keeping the cock in his mouth but dropped it on accident, whining. Will picked the cock back up, mid spurt and fed it back into Charlie’s mouth. “Clean him up,” he cooed. “That’s it.” Charlie licked the man clean, swallowing all the release he had caught in his mouth.

Just then another man stepped forward on the other side of the wall and slipped his cock through. Will laughed. “Round two.” Charlie immediately went to work on the new cock. This one was less heavy and Charlie could take it a bit deeper, it was much easier to control. His confidence was lifting as he pushed himself.

Will and Hannibal both released themselves and began rubbing and stroking their cocks over Charlie’s hole and lower back. They kissed and nuzzled, watching their little whore take cock after cock, getting themselves off with his body from behind without penetrating him. They would teach him all about that at home later.

Four strange men in total used Charlie’s mouth. When the fourth man painted Charlie’s tongue in come, Hannibal and Will both came too, they rubbed their cock heads together messy and wet over Charlie’s virgin hole while Charlie whimpered and tried pushing back against them. His briefs in the front were soaked with his locked cock’s precome. Will and Hannibal finished painting Charlie’s crack and hole before snapping the man’s briefs back up. He would be sitting in those all the way home, soaking in their release. Charlie cleaned up their cocks too before they were getting up and getting back in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super long and doesn’t even have much smut it in. It’s more of a story chapter of how Charlie and Hannigram met. The hardcore porn will continue in the next chapter!!

The basement was dark and cold at night and Charlie was only given a thin throw blanket to bundle up with on the single mattress in the corner.

There weren’t any windows but a dim light coming from one of the glass refrigerators against the wall lit up the small space quite a bit without being too blaring or disruptive for rest. 

Hannibal and Will’s home was massive and elegant, sporting multiple guest rooms, and typically Hannibal would rather take a bullet to the chest than set up a guest in such an unglamorous and near squalorly way, but Charlie had made it clear he was no guest. He was something for Hannibal and Will to use and play with. An object for their pleasure. Nothing more.

Charlie loved the time he had gotten with the men so far. It had been everything he had ever fantasized about, everything he had been embarrassingly dreaming about for over a decade, finally coming to fruition.

He knew the time would come soon when he would have to fly back home and he was dreading it. He wanted to leave his best impression on the men so he would be welcomed back in the future.

He shifted trying to get to sleep with a pout against his soft pillow, the cock cage was still on and snug. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything with it on which only made him more excited. Being denied pleasure even from himself and the anticipation for when he eventually got to take it off was a hell of a motivator to be good for his sirs. He would do whatever they required of him.

Anything.

* * *

Charlie woke up in the middle of the night to a dull creaking sound. He turned his head in the dark and squinted his eyes. With the soft illumination from the fridge, Charlie could faintly make out a human figure.

It stepped forward out of the shadow.

“Hey,” the voice was gentle. It was Will, and he was holding a thick navy blue comforter blanket. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He lifted the blanket in his arms gesturing to it. “I brought you this. Was just going to put it over you and go back upstairs. I know it gets really cold down here. Especially at night.”

Charlie lay there looking up at the man, lost in a sleepy stupor, slowly processing what he was seeing and hearing. Was this a dream? Was this the same man who had been degrading him mere hours earlier? The same man who had slapped his face and rear and forced him to suck multiple stranger’s cocks? This man standing in front of him? Holding a thicker blanket so he would be more comfortable? 

“Thanks, man.” Charlie said, his voice soft, still lost in sleep.

Will walked closer and continued to stand, laying the thick goose-down blanket over Charlie before crossing his arms over his own chest. Charlie pulled the blanket further up and settled into it, grateful for it. He had no idea how he had fallen asleep with just the throw blanket. It _was_ freezing, Will was right.

“We have the heat on upstairs, but it doesn’t reach down here very well. You’re sure you don’t want to come use one of the guest rooms? You’re welcome to it.”

Charlie shook his head. He enjoyed where he was. Charlie was shocked to see Will this way, with his kind eyes and completely stripped from his dominant persona. Since they had first talked online and first Skyped, both of the men had started dominating him. Charlie didn’t know any different.

* * *

**Baltimore05** : _Hi. We’re a couple residing in Baltimore, Maryland and we came across your profile. Good looking guy. If you’re interested in doubling your trouble and taking a flight here for the weekend, we would very much enjoy having you and fulfilling all of the depraved desires you listed. Please get back to us as soon as you can._

  * _Hannibal and Will_



Charlie got the message while he was at work on his lunch break, surrounded by all of his co-workers in the writer’s room. He was half-finished with his Subway sandwich when an application chime he didn’t recognize sounded from his phone.

He chewed on his turkey on wheat and turned his phone over on the table to read the screen and began coughing nearly choking on his sandwich. He swallowed and drank a long pull from his water bottle, calming his cough, before trying to formulate a reply.

He had not expected anyone to message him or take him up on the offer on his profile. He had made it two nights prior after one of his stand-up gigs when he had had a little too much to drink. He had heard one of the fellow stand-up comedians talking about the website during his act which was where he had gotten the idea.

 _“People go on this website and post their fucking fetishes,”_ the comedian had said on stage _. “They could post the weirdest shit and they would get a few horny bastards…or bastardettes in their inbox. Because this world is full of horny. That’s all we all are. The sooner we embrace it, the happier we all will be. I’m thinking of making my own profile when I get home. I’ve been looking for a girl to lick my feet for years.”_

Charlie had stood on the side of the stage rocking back and forth on his heels listening to the stand up, light-heartedly laughing at first before finding himself zoning out and really considering it all. He had a deep desire and fantasy he had been denying himself of for far too long.

When he got home he made the profile, posting a few normal photos and a few more revealing ones he had taken months ago when he was horny and bored. He had to take another shot of tequila before having the courage to press ‘Create Profile’ and it was live.

He had forgotten about it when he got the message a couple days later.

He didn’t know what to say, how to respond to the couple at all. He could just delete his profile and run from it? Chicken out, like he always did when he was close. But what would that accomplish? He needed to get it all out of his system.

His porn habits had shifted over the past few years from big breasted women receiving come facials to men being tied down and being dominated by other men in multiple ways. It was all he thought about when he was alone. When he was his truest and most genuine version of himself. He considered himself straight, sleeping with multiple women a week, but he was definitely bi-curious. Though he would never tell any of his friends or female sex partners that. The thought of kissing a man did nothing for him, but the thought of being used and dominated by one made him more aroused than anything else. 

_Maybe after a full weekend, it will cure me._ ****

Charlie’s heart was pounding as he typed his reply. Lunch would be over soon.

 **CharlieBrown77** _: Hi, guys. I want to confirm you saw the part of my profile where I stated that I’m completely inexperienced with the same sex. Is that a dealbreaker for you two?_

He held his breath and saw the couple had opened his message but they weren’t typing back. He stared for a full minute and no indication that they were replying came. Charlie sighed and dropped his phone down on the table again. Yeah, there would be no chance. Who wanted to take their time to teach someone how to fuck in a new way for the first time? He couldn’t even give head. Why would the couple waste their time with him?

He went back to his sandwich when his phone chimed again. He picked it up so fast he nearly threw it.

 **Baltimore05** : _We saw that bit and are still very intrigued. We have no qualm in the slightest with your inexperience. Please message us again when you’re free to Skype with us so we can closely check out what we will be working with. If we enjoy what we see we will be purchasing you a ticket for next weekend to fly here._

Charlie bit his lower lip staring at the message. He read it four times, excitement bubbling in chest more and more by the second. He would be messaging them as soon as he was home that evening.

* * *

**CharlieBrown77 :** _Hey, guys. I’m home. Whenever you’re free I’m ready to talk on video chat._

Charlie’s hands were shaking as he typed the message. It was nine in the evening, he hoped the couple hadn’t had enough time to change their minds, or had gone to bed already. He dropped down to the ground from his chair to do pushups, he needed to focus his mind elsewhere and get out all the pent up energy so he would be chill when the time came to speak to them. He wondered what the couple looked like. Charlie wasn’t picky, he would be interested no matter what the men looked like physically as long as they were willing to treat him the way he craved. 

He was on his twenty-second pushup when an instant message chimed on his computer screen. Charlie sat up and wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his brow, tentatively walking over to sit back down and read what they said. It was a simple reply with their Skype username. Ended with. _We’re eagerly waiting._

Charlie opened his Skype account and typed in the username and he was dialing. His heart was in his throat.

A sound chimed, the screen widened, and a picture was showing on the screen. A very handsome couple, one with dark brown hair and cocky eyebrows and another with perfectly quaffed lighter brown hair laced with bits of silver wearing a suit answered, sat side by side. They were sitting very close to one another, and though their limbs weren’t visible Charlie could tell they were holding hands. Charlie found his mind drifting already, could already imagine them dominating him. He squeezed at the front of his pants for a quick moment to take off a bit of the pressure.

“Hi,” Charlie said softly. Not sure what else to say, shifting in his seat.

The younger of the men cocked his head to the side a bit. “Why are you dressed?”

“S…sorry?”

“Strip. Now.”

The harshness in the man’s voice went straight to his cock.

Charlie nodded, reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt and beginning to lift it. “Yeah, okay.”

“That’s not going to work.”

Charlie stopped. Were they displeased with him? Did they already decide they didn’t want him? His stomach plummeted.

“Wha…”

“You say ‘Yes, Sir’ or ‘Yes, Sirs’, not ‘Yeah, okay’. Understood?”

The older of the men was sat staring at the younger instead of at the screen at Charlie, his eyes were glistening with want, licking his lips watching his partner speak in such a condescending way toward a stranger.

Charlie nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

He finishing lifting his shirt up and off.

“Pants too.”

Charlie stripped completely, angling the webcam back and down so his full body was in the frame for the men. His legs were on either side of the office chair, his muscular thighs spread for the men, his cock hard against his lower stomach. His cheeks burned under their stares through the screen. He rubbed at the tops of his own thighs, cowering under their judgment.

He was awkward, not knowing what to do next. Should he ask?

“What do you…”

“Don’t speak until or if you’re spoken to.” The younger man rolled his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry Sirs.”

The man nodded. He turned to his boyfriend with a smirk, squeezing their laced hands together a bit before turning back to Charlie.

“We want you to make yourself come. In one minute. Not a second more. If you can’t, we don’t want you and we will end this call to never speak to you again.”

Charlie was flushed with desire, his heart slamming against his chest. He wanted to come to the men’s home to be with them for the weekend, more than anything. He felt like he was lost in the desert and these men were an oasis, beckoning him with their promise of water. 

He nodded.

“I’m starting the clock.” The younger man said lifting his wrist to look at his watch. “Show us how badly you want this. Go.”

Charlie immediately encircled himself, doing what he did when he was alone, dribbling a bit of his own spit down onto his cock for quick lubrication before beginning to stroke himself. He stared directly at the screen at the men and their condescending stares. They were both looking at him, their eyes tracing his body. Charlie put on a show for them, thinking about his list and what he was looking for and fantasized about those men carrying those acts through. He closed his eyes and saw it in his head, being forced to a gloryhole, being spanked, being slapped, being fucked full of cock for the first time. His breath hitched and he was so close.

“Ten seconds,” the younger man said, his voice in the speakers felt like surround sound, driving Charlie to the edge. He panted, painting his chest and abs with his own release, his muscular thighs twitching as he stroked himself through it. He opened his eyes looking at the men again.

“Good,” the younger man smirked before licking his lips. “We’ll email you the flight ticket. See you in a couple of weeks.”

The man ended the skype call and a tear streamed from Charlie’s eye. He was so happy.

* * *

“...You’re sure you don’t want to come use one of the guest rooms? You’re welcome to it.”

“I’m good, man. Thanks though. For this.” Charlie’s hand was clutched in the new comforter and he lifted the section he had to gesture to it.

“Alright, see you in the morning.” Will turned to go back upstairs.

“Will?” Charlie said.

Will turned, his hand on the wall. “What’s up?”

“Thank you for inviting me to stay here. For all of this. Tell Hannibal I said so too, please.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, man, you’re welcome.” He left, walking back up the creaky steps.

Charlie nuzzled into his pillow and closed his eyes, feeling much more comfortable and excited for the morning and thinking about all the new things he would experience in the coming days. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Under the table,” Hannibal said, his voice soft and seemingly passive but laced with the force of a demand. He had wheeled Charlie up into the kitchen from the basement by the bicep, his grip strong on him.

Charlie’s stomach grumbled. He hadn’t eaten since the evening prior and had been sent to bed to his mattress early, almost as soon as they got home from the glory hole. He wanted to ask what was for breakfast but he thought better of it, getting better at speaking only when he was spoken to.

“Yes, Sir,” Charlie said, getting down on his hands and knees to crawl under the table.

“You stay down there until breakfast is finished.”

Charlie pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he watched Hannibal’s legs and feet move about the kitchen setting up their morning meal.

* * *

Before Hannibal had brought him upstairs he had woken him up, patting on his face in gentle teasing slaps. “Wake up.”

Charlie’s eyes flickered open as he lay resting on the pillow. He pouted to himself, hoping it would be Will to wake him up instead. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“You need to use the facilities?” Hannibal said offering his hand to Charlie to help him stand.

Charlie nodded looking down at himself. His cock was straining against the small metal chastity cage through his underwear. His bladder had a dull ache.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Come,” Hannibal said. “I’ll accompany you. We can’t have you alone with that thing.”

He guided Charlie by his lower back into the basement bathroom and turned on the light. He walked him in until his captive was facing the toilet.

With a clinical detachment Hannibal lowered Charlie’s briefs to just around his thighs and wrapped his hand around the cock cage, not touching any of Charlie’s skin, only the metal, and lifted it a bit, aiming it at the toilet. “When you’re ready, you go right ahead,” Hannibal’s breath was hot on the back on Charlie’s neck.

Charlie shivered and his cheeks flushed red. He had expected Hannibal to let him out of the cage and let him go on his own, not for him to keep him locked up and touch him in such a way. He was humiliated. He couldn’t go with him looking or listening. He just couldn’t! He shifted back and forth on his feet.

“Sir, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Sir, can I please hold it myself?” He reached one of his hands to hold his own chastity. Hannibal slapped his hand away harshly causing Charlie to gasp. He had nicked the skin with his nail.

“Not a chance,” Hannibal’s voice dropped an octave. “This is ours,” he lifted the cage a bit jiggling it in gesture. “You’re not allowed to touch. Ever. You lost that privilege your first couple of hours here when you thought you could get away with touching yourself. You’ll urinate now, or you’ll hold it in all day. Am I clear?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Go ahead,” Hannibal cooed. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s natural.”

A shiver ran down Charlie’s spine and he began to go. His eyes shut tight, he just wanted to disappear.

“That’s it. Good.” Hannibal said to the man mid-flow.

Once Charlie had finished Hannibal shook the cage a few times and tucked him back into his underwear.

“Upstairs now,” he guided him out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

“Morning, baby,” Charlie heard Will’s voice as he entered the kitchen. He observed Will’s socked feet padding their way toward Hannibal’s standing in front of the stove in his leather loafers.

Charlie heard them kiss, a tiny twinge of jealousy curling in his belly.

“Where is he?”

“Under the table,” Hannibal said.

Will’s boxers dropped onto the floor around his feet and he stepped out of them, leaving them to lay where they had fallen as he walked to sit in one of the dining room chairs. Charlie’s breath quickened, excited for whatever the men had planned for him that day.

Will sat down and spread his thick thighs open on the black wooden seat, his cock laying half-hard and heavy against his leg, sharing space with his lower stomach. Charlie stared, not moving an inch with his body but licked his lips heavily. Already salivating for it.

“Come here,” Will beckoned Charlie blindly with his hand. He couldn’t see him under the table but he knew he was there.

Charlie unfolded his body and crawled forward until he was at Will’s feet. He lay his cheek against Will’s knee, nuzzling the bare skin there, the hair tickled his face. So submissive for the man, he would do anything he asked of him.

“Good,” Will praised, causing Charlie’s face to blush. Will encircled his own cock in his grasp and pumped a few times. “Closer. Want you to keep my cock nice and warm during breakfast. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir,” Charlie said scooting forward.

“No sucking,” Will said. “Only just hold me in your slutty little mouth. If you suck I’ll slap you and you’ll spend the rest of the day in the basement alone.”

“Yes Sir,” Charlie would never tired of calling the men ‘Sir’. His cock twinged every time he did.

Charlie heard Hannibal setting down Will’s plate on the wood above him and heard them kiss again. “Enjoy, my Darling,” Hannibal said.

“Thank you,” Will addressed his boyfriend and tucking in and beginning to cut into his morning meal before speaking to Charlie again.

“Without your hands,” Will said. “C’mon.”

Charlie obeyed, moving his head forward to gather Will’s cock head in his mouth and laying his cheek against the man’s thigh again. He held it there on his tongue, the wetness and warmth of his mouth surrounded the first inch and a half of Will’s dick. Charlie closed his eyes, willing himself not to suck. But he knew his purpose and what the man had asked of him. He needed to be good. He would die if he had to spend a whole day of the short weekend in the basement alone. His time with the men was already so short.

Will ate his breakfast while carrying on a conversation with Hannibal, as if nothing was going on under the table. Will was keeping his lower-half still for the man, occasionally reaching down to pet Charlie’s hair and scratch at the back of his neck for a sign of approval while completely ignoring him besides that. Charlie nuzzled against the man’s touch, continuing to keep his mouth open. His jaw already started to ache a minute in and he was drooling all over Will’s skin, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

He tuned out Hannibal and Will’s words as they spoke about work and other boring topics. Charlie only wanted to focus on pleasing his men.

“You’re a good boy,” Will said, finally talking to him as he finished up his breakfast ten minutes later. “You can stop now. Kept my cock nice and warm,” Will gently pet Charlie’s cheek while moving his head back and off him. Charlie pouted at the loss, he wished he would be asked to hold him in his mouth for hours. Maybe he could suggest they go see a film in the theater and he could keep him in his mouth for hours? He bit his lip at the idea. “And for that you deserve a reward.”

Will wiped his lap of drool and stood. “Come on out.”

Charlie hung his head and crawled out from under the kitchen table, wincing at the brightness of the room. “Over Hannibal’s lap,” he commanded.

Charlie obeyed. He liked Will a lot more, and he would do anything he asked of him, but he wished he could be over that man’s lap instead. Regardless, he was excited for his reward. Hannibal had moved his chair away from the dining table giving the man room as he crawled over and draped himself over the elder man’s lap.

Hannibal pet Charlie’s lower back under his t-shirt as he waited for Will to return with what he needed. Charlie heard Will set something plastic on the table, he couldn’t see what it was. 

Hannibal tugged Charlie’s underwear down to just past his cheeks. Charlie inhaled sharply, he hadn’t had much experience being touched there yet. Not really. The first time was the night before but they hadn’t put anything into him, only touched him. Would they be inserting anything? His heart was pounding.

“Sir, May I ask what you’re going to do?” Charlie said, earning himself a hard cobra like slap against his cheek causing him to jolt forward and whine.

“You don’t ask questions,” Hannibal said. “Your body is ours. We will do whatever we please, do you understand?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry.”

Charlie heard a cracking sound of the plastic and Will handed something to his boyfriend. 

“Thank you, love,” Hannibal said and Charlie heard them kiss again.

“Spread yourself,” Will commanded and Charlie obeyed quickly, reaching behind to hold his cheeks open, blushing at the humiliation of the situation.

He gasped and rut forward, dropping his cheeks when he felt something cold ghost against his rim. An ice cube.

“He’s not going to stay still is he?” Hannibal said. Will walked around the front of Charlie and replaced his hands on Will’s cheeks, spreading him again.

“Try again, babe,” Will spoke to Hannibal.

Charlie whimpered. _Not again. Fuck._

Hannibal pressed cube against Charlie’s pink twitching hole and rubbed it in circles. It was freezing and it leaked cold water down Charlie’s crack past his perineum.

“Ah ah,” Charlie huffed. The sensation was strangely nice, but painful at the same time. He didn’t want to escape it. He gasped when Hannibal pressed the cube fully into his hole and covered it with his hand.

“You’ll keep that inside, as well as three others,” Hannibal said with a smirk. Will chuckled, spreading Charlie even wider.

Hannibal circled three more cubes of ice against Charlie’s hole while it leaked with melted water, pressing them one by one into the tight virgin hole and beginning to rub with the flat of his hand after each one, playing in the wetness and making sure they didn’t slip out.

Charlie’s cock throbbed in its cage, leaking at the tip, crying from lack of stimulation. Charlie’s hips wiggled and he whined, wanting so badly to be touched there too. He would pay thousands for it, if he could only be touched, for just a moment.

Once Charlie had taken all the cubes and was continuing to leak, Hannibal surprised him with a tiny bullet vibrator through the spokes of his cock cage to tickle the tip of his cock. “You’ve been so good for us this morning. You can come like this. Submissive and flaccid. The way a good little pathetic slut does.”

Charlie’s hips rut forward trying to get more friction against the tiny vibrator the size of a tube of lipstick but Hannibal wasn’t raising it, keeping it still. Charlie’s eyes were closed tight and he cried while his cock was milked, not spurting but dripping come onto the kitchen floor.

“What do you say?” Will said.

“Thank you, Sirs,” Charlie’s face was coated in tears. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross. Sorry. @ Lord pls forgive. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed so I don’t feel too bad pls 
> 
> I might make this a kinky mini-series, if you want more let me know


End file.
